


A Meeting of Minds

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [185]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Charles wasn’t sure when he had noticed it, but something in the way that Mary and Mabel had looked at each other the last time they’d met had piqued his curiosity, so he decided to follow a hunch and invite them both for lunch.





	A Meeting of Minds

Charles wasn’t sure when he had noticed it, but something in the way that Mary and Mabel had looked at each other the last time they’d met had piqued his curiosity, so he decided to follow a hunch and invite them both for lunch. 

Now he sat opposite them, he got the feeling that they were barely aware of him at all. The way they talked, sideways smiles and flirtatious glances, he felt like he was watching something blossoming before him. They really were a beautiful, sexy couple. 

He sat back in his chair, smiling. He knew he’d been right.


End file.
